Minha Cavalheira Inglesa
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Se irritar e discutir com Alfred era fácil, levando certo inglês a tacar-lhe uma de suas maldições, tudo seria normal... Se a magia não tivesse acertado o próprio feiticeiro. E agora? Hungria ganhará uma nova aprendiz de Fujoshi. Fem!Eng.Yaoi/hetero/Yuri
1. Feitiço contra o feitiçeiro

E tai, mais uma fic minha XD

Voltei de "férias" agora (sim, já XD')  
E por sinal, choveu a semana inteira o-o (tava na praia)  
E essa ideia me surgiu um pouco antes, mais só escrevi hoje XDD'

Agora que voltei, vou terminar a parte dois de "não temos chaminé" de PT-BR, vou terminar a fic "Tudo Menos Férias" também. Ao mesmo passo, tenho que passar a limpo tudo e postar "sob a Hipocrisia"...Enrolei demais não é?  
E tem também a "Então, Beije-me" para traduzir, e uma outra que eu já consegui autorização da autora (muito simpática por sinal *-*) e que é uma das melhores historias que eu já tive o prazer de ler.

E...Esqueci alguma coisa?  
...Céus eu to ferrada o.o...  
Vem cá, o que são férias mesmo? XDD  
(levou um laptop emprestado para Praia para escrever Fanfic's)

E ainda tenho mais duas fic's para passar para cá! Uma loooooooooong fic e outra pequena, uma com jorros de sangue e a outra dramática...(embora nas duas tenham comedia também(?)

OH CÉUS! Alguem me segure e me detenha! XDD'''''

E com vocês, a fic o/  
Espero que gostem =x

_**E Feliz ano novo atrasado para todos \o/**_

_**

* * *

**_Advertência!: Se você espera encontrar um(a) Inglaterra submisso e extremamente Uke, vai ficar tão desapontado quanto um turista que chega no Rio de Janeiro em dia chuvoso. Mais você encontrará um EUA nos seus piores dias, que agradaria muito se vc fosse Rússia, enfim a fic contem muito conteúdo francês, húngaro e japonês, não é indicada para austríacos (?).

Displaimer: Hetalia não me pertence...Pois é...A verdade dói u.u

* * *

Minha Cavalheira Inglesa

Alfred.

Essa era para ser mais uma daquelas historias onde o ancião do Inglaterra tentava me tacar mais uma de suas "Maldições" e virava minha vida de cabeça para baixo...

Só que não foi assim...

A magia não acertou em mim...  
E minha vida não foi virada de cabeça para baixo...não...

Não...

A vida de todo o mundo...

TODO O MUNDO! LITERALMENTE FALANDO! Foi virado de cabeça para baixo...

Estávamos na primeira semana de janeiro, e como somos nações...Tivemos que trabalhar...E foi nessa reunião mata-ferias que tudo aconteceu...

-É UM ABSURDO! Como eu concordaria com uma ideia assim? – Virei para o outro lado da mesa, Inglaterra tinha se levantado, e claro, estava discordando da minha brilhante ideia! Da ideia do hero!

- Inglaterra go to hell! Você sempre critica minhas idéias brilhantes!

-Brilhantes? BRILHANTES?Bloody hell! ONDE fazer monumentos de hamburguês ao redor do mundo é...uma...BOA IDEIA? – Ele batia as mãos na mesa inconformado, inglês ancião! Não sabia reconhecer uma boa ideia!

-Você não sabe reconhecer um bom plano Inglaterra! Os séculos já afetaram sua cabeça! – Têm coisa pior, que ter uma briga no seu trabalho, no PRIMEIRO dia?

Ele fechou seus olhos ameaçadoramente, e notei que todos haviam se silenciado para olhar para nós...Também vi o sorrisinho do Rússia! Maldito comunista estava achando tudo engraçado!

- Como você se tornou tão..tão...- Seus olhos estavam ficando lacrimosos, oh shit, ia começar tudo de novo... duzentos anos...Duzentos anos com essa historia! Já estava me cansando...

E talvez... Talvez tenha me excedido... Mas nunca viria a admitir... Por que lhe respondi...

- Você só é um velho gagá e fraco, mesmo se eu fosse uma menininha seria mais forte que você! E teria feito minha independência do mesmo jeito! -Talvez isso tenha saído meio machista...

Assim que essas palavras saíram da minha boca, assim que eu vi como Fraca batera na própria testa descrente com o que eu tinha dito assim que vi algumas nações levantando o que tinham pela frente para se protegerem... Vi que estava encrencado...

N-Não que eu tivesse medo dele! Ora, nunca tive e nunca terei! Mas sabe um britânico, um inglês bravo não é muito...

Vi uma aura negra se formar ao redor dele...Oh shit com certeza isso não é bom!

Dei um passo para trás...N-não é que eu tivesse receio...C-claro que não! Eu sou um Hero! E um Hero nunca tem...Espera...Isso que ele ta segurando agora é uma varinha? Oh no...Isso não vai acabar bem...

-Maldito bastardo, vou fazer você engolir todas as suas palavras... – Seu olhar brilhava de forma assassina, ele erguer sua varinha, a qual a Warner* havia me ensinada que era perigosa...

Vi como todas as nações se afastavam da 'linha de fogo'...FUCK! Por que Inglaterra sempre recorria a essas suas macumbas quando estava perdendo uma briga?

Pensei em chamar o Tony para me ajudar, MAGIA X ET"S! ...Isso daria um bom filme...Tenho que marcar isso para não esquecer e...

Fuck! Não daria tempo de avisar o Tony...

Dei mais um passo para trás, em contra partida Inglaterra avançou mais um.

Não tem jeito...Vou receber essa de frente... Só espero que ele não me transforme em nada bizarro... Mais eu sou tão hero quanto o superman! Posso aguentar por que eu sou o grande United States of America!

Ele deu mais um passo ameaçador a minha direção, murmurou algumas palavras estranhas, que eu não faço ideia, e nem prestei muita atenção do que sejam e...

Foi ai que a confusão começou

Acontece que eu sou um super hero! E meus Reflexos são hero's também!

Por instinto, peguei uma travessa na minha frente, derrubei tudo que tinha nela sem me importar, e me protegi com a mesma.

Foi um reflexo! Claro que eu aguentaria esse raizinho verde brilhoso que mais parece uma maldição de morte*...Não é?...

...

...

Ok, talvez doesse...

Mais nada que o grande HERO! Não possa aguentar!

Mas o que aconteceu foi que o feitiço ricocheteou, AHÁ! Ponto para os Estados Unidos!

Espero que Inglaterra não se machuque...  
N-não que eu me importe...Mas...Acertou em cheio seu peito, e sem que ele tivesse tempo de reagir, voou para o outro lado da sala, envolto em uma fumaçinha rosa muito estranha...

No momento seguinte eu sai correndo em sua direção. É que...Eu sou um herO! E Heróis ajudam as pessoas! S-sim! É-é só isso...

Corri em sua direção, junto a Francis, Canadá e Portugal. As outras nações só se aproximaram por curiosidade.

A fumaça foi se dizimando aos poucos, e Inglaterra estava normal, sentado meio desajeitado, com as pernas dobradas, uma de cada lado, numa posição tão Sex...er...E-e estava com a mesma roupa, e tudo normal se não fosse...

-Mon Amour! Non imaginava que você tinha uma magia para fazer ISSO no seu cabelo!

O "isso" de Francis, era por que...wow! Inglaterra tinha cabelos lisos!E não só! Eram compridos! Muito compridos! Loiros e compridos! Chegavam até seus pés... Tanto que...

-Haha! Iggy você mais parece uma Sâmara loira! Por que você queria me jogar uma magia que fizesse os cabelos crescerem?

Sei que não era o melhor momento para provocá-lo...Mas...Ah, não resisti, ele tava mesmo parecendo Sâmara-loira.

-I-idiota...- Ele sussurrou tão baixinho que sua voz sou até...mais fina...Estranho.

Vi como ele passava a mão pelo próprio corpo, como se procurasse algo, delineando aquel corpo que eu tão...er...pequeno! Q-que eu acho tão pequeno! É-é isso...

Não estaria procurando outra cosia para acertar o hero, estaria?

Foi ai que ele apalpou seu tórax e bem...Ali havia...Havia...Um volume...M-mas não eram músculos! Ele nunca foi muito musculoso...Eram...

YOU HAVE BREASTS!¹

Não resisti, acabei gritando isso, e as nações que haviam visto essa "apalpagem" E as que falavam inglês dividiam a mesma cara de espanto que eu...

O-ora, o que eu devia fazer?

Derrepente, um grito, como de uma mulher ao ser vista se trocando em seu quarto, OMG! Como era agudo! Tampei minhas orelhas para tentar me proteger mais antes disso...

-IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! – Ouvi uma voz feminina que provinha de Inglaterra gritar, e 'ele' se adiantou em minha direção e me socou.

Não me defendi do soco, os ataques dele para comigo a tempo não me machucam mais...Só que dessa vez foi diferente.

Senti o soco acertar minha bochecha direita e...Me lançou até o outro lado da sala! Bati na parede com tudo, entre pasmo e desorientado...

...Uma das ultimas coisas que lembro... É de ouvir Hungria falar alguma coisa como "Se afastem!" e Bélgica "vamos te ajudar querida!" antes de cair desacordado...

* * *

Eu tenho que parar de escrever tantas fic'.s... XD'''

Essa foi uma tentativa minha de fazer uma narração, o que vocês acham? =x  
Aceito tomates! Podem mandar! .'' (Eu gosto de tomates 8D)  
Essa ideia da fic me veio de...Não lembro XD'' Quando lembrar eu falo, mais de algum lugar veio! XD

_**Boas ferais**_ para (quem tem) _**todos vocês! **_/o/

_**E feliz ano novo **_atrasado! [2]

*Produtora de Harry Potter, e de suas varinhas XD' (isso pega mal não acha?)

* Avada kedavra, um feitiçinho verde de HP que mata instantaneamente... Totalmente desaconselhável se deixar acertar... Serio XD

¹VOCÊ TEM PEITOS!  
Que coisa feia de se berrar XDD

_**reviews? ;_;**_


	2. Uma grande confusão

E "Minha Cavalheira Inglesa" está de volta também /o/

Espero que vocês gostem, e me desculpem pela demora /o/  
Muitas fics para atualizar XD''

Disclaimer: Hetalia não me pertence... Isso até eu dominar o mundo u.ú

* * *

**Cap 2 - Uma grande confusão!**

Foi tudo muito rápido...

M-maldito Eua! Não imaginei que se esconderia desse jeito!

Não pude evitar...E o feitiço me acertou...

E o que aquele ESTUPID BASTARD fez?

Anunciou ao MUNDO TODO, e eu não estou exagerando! O meu...O meu estado...

Não me contive... E o acertei bem na cara!

Só que...eu não imaginei que o machucaria tanto...Muito menos que o faria voar pela sala...Espero que este be.. Q-quero dizer...HÁ!Americano IDIOTA! Ele mereceu! Co-como se eu me preocupa-se com a saúde dele!...

Não...Não mesmo...

Algumas das nações presentes como Japão, Brasil...E alguém que eu poderia jurar ser Eua, se ele já não estivesse nocauteado no chão, se aproximaram para ajudá-lo.

Todos pareciam horrorizados com o fato acontecido com a maior potencia... Que ninguém parecia mais notar minha... Minha transformação... Yes! Is my chance!

Quando dei apenas três passos em direção à porta, senti alguém agarrar meu pulso, bloody hell!

-Onde pensa que vai Mon amour Angle...

POW

Não sei exatamente de onde, mais uma panela acertou em cheio na cabeça do frog.

-SE AFASTEM!

E antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, senti alguém segurar meu braço.

-Não se preocupe querida, vamos te ajudar.

-Qu-querida? – Eu não sou querida!

Bélgica estava me segurando, e Hungria se aproximou de mim sorrindo e me passou um grande terno.

-Se cubra com ele, não se preocupe ninguém estava usando, e vamos te tirar daqui.

Desde quando Hungria é tão gentil comigo?

Peguei o terno em minhas mãos, evidentemente era masculino, sem outra opção me cobri, ocultava meu corpo até perto da cintura... E-era realmente muito grande!

E sem mais, as duas nações femininas me tiraram correndo dali...

-Alfred-

Minha cabeça doía... E muito... Hell.. O que aconteceu?

-E-eua-san? Daijobu desu ka?

-Japão! Ele não vai entender japonês!

Abri meus olhos e vi algumas nações me rodeando, pude inclusive ver a cara risonha de Rússia, Fuck! Bastardo comunista como pode rir do heroo!

- Alfred-san? – Japão tornou a me chamar – Você está bem?.

-Uhm...Eu acho...D-digo! C-claroo! Hahahah! EU sou um herói lembra? Nada me afeta! – FUCK! COMO MINHA CABEÇA DOI! – M-mas...O que aconteceu...?

-Bem...

Senti algo tocando meu ombro, me virei e vi o França desacordado com um belo galo na cabeça, WHAT THE HELL!

Minha cara devia mostrar claramente minha confusão por que Kiku logo veio me explicar tudo.

- Ano...Acontece que...Inglaterra-san tentou te acertar com um dos seus feitiços e...Você desviou, e o mesmo se voltou a Inglaterra-san...e uhm...

- E ELE GANHOU PEITOS Sóh!

-B-brasil-san!

-Aaah! É verdade Japão! E olha...- pós uma mão no queixo pensativo – Pelo que deu para ver era uma mulher e tanto viu.

Mulher e tanto? What? ...WHAT?

-Co-como assim?

-Eto…Ao ver… Ele tentou transformar você em mulher mas...Não deu certo...Ah, e França está do seu lado por que, acho que ele tentou atacar o...e-eto...A Arthur...

Olhei descrente para o francês, será que ele só pensava em perversões o tempo todo?

- B-but, como eu vim parar aqui!

-Ao ver Inglaterra alem de muuuuito linda é bem forte ve~~~

-E...onde ele...er...Ela está? – Não a vejo em lugar nenhum! E serio, se aquele comunista estúpido não parar de rir!

-A m-maldita H-hu-hungara o l-levou daqui... – Procurei de onde vinha essa voz tremida e localizei Prússia tremendo de frio, com o peito totalmente descoberto, agarrando ao seu irmão e ao Austríaco...O que há com ele? Este tempo e ele sem roupa?

Tentei me levantar, tenho que ir atrás do, ou da, tanto faz...Tenho que achar Iggy!

-Arthur-

- Não se preocupe Inglaterra, estamos seguros aqui, ninguém vira atrás de você.

Bélgica me sorria carinhosamente enquanto dizia isso...A-afinal o que é isso?

-Deixe-me ajudar com seu cabelo – Hungria deixara sua frigideira sobre a mesa de reuniões que havia naquela sala e foi até minha direção com dois laçinhos – Você pode acabar prendendo ele em algum lugar e se machucar.

D-desde quando eram t-tão amáveis comigo?

Isso tudo é muito estranho...

Mas eu a deixei prender meu cabelo... Estava me incomodando não conseguir ver nada...E-era estranho...Minha vista estava toda embasada.

Ela prendeu meu cabelo em duas marias-chiquinhas...Era muito bizarro e eu não gostei...Ficava muito menininha assim..B-but...Acho que esse não é o melhor momento para reclamar...E eu não saberia arrumar meu cabelo sozinho também...

Nesse momento ouvi passos, e vi como Hungria pegava novamente sua frigideira em... Modo de ataque?...Ela é realmente... Ameaçadora...

De repente uma batida na porta, que mais parecia código morse...

- Ora pois! Sou eu! – Bélgica se adiantou e abriu a porta para Portugal passar.

-Como está à situação Port? – Hungria

- Eua acabou de acordar, e estão a vir à procura dela.

-Então vamos tira-la daqui! – Bélgica dizia energicamente

- Pois Bel, só há uma saída aqui, e passa por onde eles estão...

Hungria adiantou-se até a parede oposta e...Simplesmente a...Quebrou com a frigideira? WHAT? Isso era possível?

-Agora não tem mais...!

Essa nação é simplesmente assustadora! Entendo agora o que o idiota do Prússia queria dizer...

A portuguesa pegou meu braça, e sorriu gentilmente para mim.

-Vamos Inglaterra, eu vou ajudar-te a chegar a sua casa. – pegou o terno que agora descansava no meu ombro e voltou a me cobrir com ele, e começou a me puxar em direção ao buraco by Hungria.

-W-wait...

-Pode deixar que cuidamos do resto inglaterra! –Pode ouviu a húngara gritar enquanto nos afastávamos.

Eu simplesmente não estava entendendo nada do que acontecia...

O caminho para minha casa não demorou... Afinal estávamos bem perto dela...

Enquanto andávamos de táxi pelas ruas de Londres eu pensava na minha situação...

Havia tentado transformar Alfred em mulher...Eu não sei exatamente o por quê... Pensando bem foi uma péssima ideia... E aquele maldito emancipado se defendeu com uma hell de travessa...E o feitiço tinha voltado para mim...

And now... Eu era uma mulher...

Uma mulher...

Logo chegamos a minha casa, e Portugal me acompanhou até uma grande biblioteca que eu tinha. Há séculos ela é minha aliada, era normal conhecer minha casa.

-Então Ingaletarra- disse ela olhando ao redor curiosa – Onde vós guarda os seus livros de magia? Vamos reverter essa situação toda!

Suas palavras ressoaram pela minha cabeça... Mais eu não respondi, o que a fez se aproximar mais de mim preocupada.

- Inglaterra?

-E-eu... – Sim...Eu era uma mulher agora...

Levantei meu rosto e encarei a portuguesa com firmeza, o que a fez assustar-se um pouco.

-Eu não vou reverter o feitiço... N-não agora... Á Algo que eu... Quero testar antes.

Portugal olhou para mim totalmente assombrada...Eu não a culpo..Também me olharia assim...Mas...

Tinha uma coisa que eu queria saber...

E eu não tinha mais nada a perder.

E um mês depois...

* * *

O que será que Iggy planeja? Como Alfred ira reagir ao atual estado de seu ex-tutor? Francis acordará um dia? Prússia acabará congelado? Não perca essa e outras respostas no próximo cap deeeeee...! Minha cavalheira inglesaa!...Ou talvez não né? XDDDD

Nyaai! Reviews? ;_;

Vamooos! **O botão abaixo te levara a um mundo mágico!**

l  
l  
l  
\/


	3. O mais belo entre as, mulheres?

Ola!

- Desvia dos sapatos, objetos não identificados, e munição pesada-

O-o-okey! E-eu sei que demorou muito o-o...  
Muito...Muito mesmo .  
M-m-mas ao menos eu postei!

Crii, criii, criii~

...Foi mal o-o''  
Esta era a fic que mais me pediu para atualizar, então, atrasadamente atrasada, aqui está:

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - O mais belo entre as...Mulheres? **  
(E um 'pouco' mais comprido que os outros)

Alfred

Um mês havia se passado desde aquele "acidente" e...

Shit! Onde havia parado Inglaterra?

N-não que estivesse preocupado... Mas...

...Aquela luz estranha teria tido algum efeito colateral, além de transformá-lo numa Sâmara loira, será que estava ferido? Será que seu corpo ficaria desfigurado, ou...ou...

Suspirei inconscientemente enquanto observava entediado Alemanha falar sua opinião sobre o estado da atual economia européia...

- Iggy... - Onde estaria afinal?...

Mexi desinteressadamente no meu PSP enquanto prestava alguma atenção no que o alemão

Falava...Se ao menos aquele sobrancelhudo rancoroso tivesse mandado alguma mensagem, e-mail, ou até mesmo ligado...

Não que estivesse preocupado! Só... Ora! É dever de um hero cuidar de todos! E Inglaterra dificulta o trabalho de um Hero escondendo informações assim!...

E então notei o momento que a porta se abriu, chamando a atenção de todos.

Arthur

Respirei fundo, tomando algo de coragem para abrir a porta, arrumei meu óculos, por algum motivo que nem eu mesmo sabia nessa..."forma", eu não conseguia enxergar bem...Com sorte um velho(Não tão velho) amigo meu pode me arranjar um rapidamente...Levantei minha cabeça e empurrei a porta.

Era minha decisão... Ir a esta reunião... Neste...Neste...Corpo...

- E-england?

A primeira voz a me saudar foi do idiota responsável do meu pesar...Notei a expressão de espanto entalhada no rosto de todos...

Sim...Eu ainda era uma mulher...E para piorar, a única roupa que minhas fadas me conseguiram foi de uma bruxa...Era uma roupa até simpática...Um azul claro com uma espécie de avental quadriculado na frente...Mas... ERA UM BLOODY VESTIDO!

Senti minhas bochechas se colorarem, enquanto tentava manter minha cabeça erguida.

Era a minha decisão... Tinha algo que queria saber...E eu não tinha mais nada a perder...

Alfred

Vestido, vestido, vestido, vestido, vestido...HE? WTF?

INGLATERRA DE VESTIDO! VESTIIIIDO! V-E-S-T-I-D-O

Vestuário feminino composto de uma única peça! E CHEGAVA SÓ ATÉ OS JOELHOS!

Não acreditei nos meus próprios olhos...

Vestido azul claro, um avental branco, com detalhes xadrez na saia, cabelo preso em maria-chiquinha cumprido...E óculos...ÓCULOS!

Senti um estranho calor invadir-me o peito...E um pouco mais abaixo do peito também... O que começou a me preocupar enquanto buscava minha coca-cola para evitar aquela..."Visão".

- Er...Então...Hmmm - Até mesmo Alemanha havia perdido o foco do que estava dizendo, não era uma visão que qualquer um daquela sala esperaria - Ingla..terra..Certo?

- Eu me desculpo formalmente das reuniões perdidas, e peço perdão pelo meu atraso... - Isso não era uma voz...Era um canto lírico! A voz da...da Fem!Version do sobrancelhas era...era...

Delirante.

- Ah?...C-certo...Hmm...Pode sentar-se a...-Observou ao redor - Ao lado de Espanha.

Sempre imaginei que o dia milagroso que Inglaterra fosse se atrasar para uma reunião, ia ser o dia oficial de "Irritar Inglaterra", talvez até um novo feriado...Mas! Sob estas circunstancias...Ninguém parecia realmente lembrar que a reunião já tinha começado a pelo menos meia hora...

E sem olhar para ninguém em especifico, sentou-se entre Espanha e Itália do Norte.

E esta então se tornou a mais estranha reunião que eu já havia presenciado...(Até então...)

Nem sequer Alemanha conseguia continuar a reunião! Passou a vez para Suíça falar, enquanto o "Macho pegador de italianos" sentou-se contrariado ao lado de seu "Amigo que todos sabem que dorme junto há décadas", o motivo?

Espanha e Itália do norte não PARAVAM de cortejar me-...Inglaterra!

- Inglaterra, nunca pensei que diria isso mas...Estas Taaan hermosa! Fusosososos~

- Veee~! Espanha-nii-chan tem razão! Você está tão BonitA~ Quer sair comigo? S2~

- Não seja tão direto assim Ita-chan~ Vai assustá-la~ Quer um pouco de Chá?~

- Er...Yes...Obrigado - Mantinha a cabeça erguida embora já mostrava-se algo vermelha pelas reações desses malditos gays que molestavam mulheres! Desgraçados! Já não haviam escolhido o "Lado do campo" que atuar?

Vi como Itália do Sul parecia em chamas, enquanto Espanha colocava o chá, era tanto que mesmo aquele gigantão do Holanda afastava um pouco sua cadeira do menor com receio de uma "possível explosão", já o alemão do outro lado observava cabisbaixo como seu italiano enrolava feliz entre os dedos os loiros cachos de Iggy, o que soa absurdamente estranho de se falar mesmo em pensamentos! E elogiava sua roupa...

Maldito alemão! Faça alguma coisa com seu maldito amante!

Mas eles não eram os únicos!

Do outro lado da mesa, o Dinamarquês com "complexo de rei" Comentava animado com Prússia, e para quem quisesse ouvir que "Sairia sem problemas com Inglaterra nessa forma" e o Prussiano concordava...

E o que o estúpido sabia hã? Nem mais era um país!

Áustria bufava algo irritado, que soava como um "Seu grande idiota", e Hungria também observava reprovadora o idiota do albino...Já o Sr. sem expressão, Noruega, apenas observava fixamente min-...Inglaterra.

Até mesmo Grécia havia acordado e conversava com Turquia...TURQUIA! Que O..A Iggy se via muito bem, e que talvez fosse ainda mais bonita se estivesse de Kimono...

ELES ESTAVAM CONCORDANDO DROGA!

1º Inglaterra chega atrasado

2º Alemanha não presta atenção na reunião

3º E agora Grécia e Turquia concordando!

Eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar...

E então... França agiu...

- MON AMOOOOOUR~ - Parecia que até então o Fuck!Frog estava em uma espécie de transe por não ter atacado antes.

Levantei-me na hora de minha cadeira... P-por que eu era o hero! Não poderia deixar esse FranVertido perto de uma donzela em perigo!

Porém não foi realmente necessário a minha intervenção...

- NEM PENSE EM SE APROXIMAR BLOODY FROG! - E lhe deu um sono...Mas era O SOCO, que nem mesmo o melhor dos lutadores do México resistiria! REALLY! FOI O MEGA OVER SOCO MATADOR DE ZUMBI!

Parecia até mesmo o que havia me mandado longe...

De fato, França vôo longe também, e quebrou a janela caiando do lado de fora...

Toda a reunião fez-se um silêncio mortal...

Porém logo, quase instantaneamente a cadeira do meu lado caiu no chão e um sujeito loiro que me parecia familiar saiu correndo porta a fora. E depois Prússia e Espanha levantaram-se assustados também indo até a janela.

- MEIN GOTT! Estamos no quinto andar!

- FRAAAAANCIIIIA! ESTAS BIEN? - berrava o Espanhol

E até mesmo Suíça, que já havia empunhado sua fiel arma para interromper a algazarra havia sem perceber a deixado cair, enquanto observava bobo o golpe inglês.

E depois disso, a reunião foi inevitavelmente terminada...

A Fem!England era forte...Ridiculamente forte!

-.-.-.-

Alfred

E assim as nações foram se retirando da sala, porém a maioria dos homens seguiam fazendo comentários ou cumprimentando o...A Iggy...

Ainda vou demorar para acostumar-me a chamá-la de "Ela"...

E alguns corajosos ainda iam falar com...Ela..E alguns loucos também.

Vi como Brasil aproximava-se para fazer algum comentário sórdido, talvez uma piada, porém logo foi rapidamente calado pelas mãos de Argentina e Uruguai que o afastaram antes que o moreno fizesse algo estúpido.

- Ei...Inglaterra - Tomei cora...Claro que não! Sou o hero! E Heros não tem medo de nada!HAHAHAHAH! - Eiiiii! Inglaterra, o que aconteceu com você! Haha Tá estranho!

Arthur

"Estranho"? ..."ESTRANHO"? Maldito! Como ousa chamar-me de estranh...a...

Ainda vou demorar para acostumar-me a referir-me como "Ela"...

- O que você quer Yankee? - Falei o mais secamente que pude com essa minha voizinha estridente e ridícula...Ah, o que eu tinha que suportar!

- Por que é que você continua assim nesse...Corpo - Por que ele deu um Bloody intervalo para falar "Corpo"!

Franzi minhas estranhamente finas sobrancelhas o observando irritado.

- Ainda não achei a cura para isso, - Menti o observando com desgosto - E o contrario de outros irresponsáveis, eu sei que independentemente do que aconteça, tenho que participar das reuniões.

- Oh...B-bem...É estranho e... - Abaixou a cabeça por alguns instantes, porém logo a levantou, algo vermelho - Você...Como posso dizer...Se vê muito bonita assim...

Alfred

Sei que suava ridículo... Mas era a verdade

Inglaterra na verdade sempre foi...Um pouquinho...Interessante...N-não querendo soar gay!

Porém, apesar de estar elogiando-o estranhei ao ver como seu rosto obtinha sutilmente uma expressão de pesar, e de...receio?

...Eu disse algo errado...?

- ...Eu não me lembro... - Começou com aquela expressão que me cortava o coração por algum motivo -...De ter pedido sua opinião United States of America...

E sem me dizer mais nada virou seu rosto e encaminhou-se para a porta..

Eu fiquei quieto no meu lugar, sem entender bem o que tinha acontecido.

/-/-/-/-/

Estados Unidos permaneceu onde estava, enquanto Inglaterra, erguia outra vez sua cabeça com os olhos brilhantes e sutilmente úmidos.

Ao chegar perto da porta, ainda seguia chamando as atenções, como por exemplo, Lituânia que ruborizou-se levemente dando espaço para a jovem passar, fazendo Polônia inflar as bochechas enciumado.

E ainda quando se aproximou mais da saída, passando ao lado de Finlândia, que segurava uma pilha pesada de papeis, e de Suécia que insistia para carregá-los, o segundo não pode evitar de inconscientemente virar-se e segui-la com o olhar alguns instantes, até sentir algo muito doloroso atingir seus pés.

- É, tinha razão Su-san, eles são realmente muito pesadas - Comentou, com uma tentativa de sorriso, dando as costas a seu 'esposo', o mesmo recolheu os papeis apressado, e mesmo sem expressão aparentava desconcerto enquanto saiu atrás de sua 'esposa' pedindo desculpas.

E mesmo ao enfim chegar à porta, onde China e Rússia estavam a ponto de sair, o russo adiantou-se para abri-la a britânica, sorrindo, acreditem ou não, cordialmente.

- Ah...Obrigada Rússia... - Agradeceu, recebendo em troca um animado "Da!" e um olhar tão frio do Chinês quanto o inverno na Sibéria.

E assim a belíssima Inglaterra saiu, deixando para trás uma total desordem e ataques de ciúmes.

Inglaterra... O mais belo...Entre as mulheres. 

* * *

E...Chegamos ao meio da fic! /o/  
Isso mesmo XD'

Tentarei não demorar muito para postar o próximo...Mas conto também com a ajuda de vocês e seus reviews viu!

Agora, falando de outras fics, estou quase no final de This Is Halloween cap 5, mas não sei se consigo postar ainda hoje...Hmmm

E Também, aos que também acompanham minha fic "Coisas de Estado", gostaria de saber...

Vocês se importariam se a fic mais a frente tivesse insinuação, ou mesmo Lime ou lemon?  
Me parece que esses gêneros não são populares nessa sessão...Ou até mesmo mal vistos...

Bem, vocês que sabem

Até a próxima!  
E espero que tenham gostado do capítulo ;]


End file.
